


don't give your name (you don't have one)

by TinyFox_2



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: :3, Gen, My First Fanfic, Names, free cookie if you can spot the musical reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFox_2/pseuds/TinyFox_2
Summary: boy 412 wants a namewhen he gets one, he doesn't know if he likes it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	don't give your name (you don't have one)

Boy 412 wanted a name. Almost as much as he wanted to run away, in fact.  
The consequences for both would be the same, though: punishment.  
So he didn't have one. And that was fine with him. (That's what he told himself, anyway, and, well. No use thinking about something that couldn't happen.)  
  
That didn't stop 412 from trying on the names he heard, if only in his head.  
(He tried not to do it often, but soon it turned into something he did daily.)  
Sometimes - well, sometimes, if he was feeling particularly brave, he'd ask 409 to try them on for him.  
Maybe they didn't fit, maybe they felt slightly off, but. It was something. It was more than nothing, and 412 would take what he could get.  
  
  
412 had a name, and 412 didn't think it fit him. Maybe it would, maybe it could, but. Not yet.  
(Maybe it felt like trying to force a square peg into a round hole when his - his _family_ \- used it for him, but he couldn't upset them. Too high a risk.)  
It felt as unfamiliar as his green eyes, almost. Magykal, strange, and not for him, not really. (It also felt a little like betrayal - the boys who'd died hadn't had names. Why should he?)  
412 tested his name out, quietly, in the silence of the morning.  
"Septimus."  
Not his, not yet. But maybe....maybe it would be his, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first fanfic!  
> i know it's short, but i gave it my best shot  
> (also, i wrote this on the train, so, if it's shit...blame the train /hj)
> 
> uwu


End file.
